


Im afriad

by DimeDamali



Category: Wentworth (TV), Wentworth (TV) RPF
Genre: Wentworth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimeDamali/pseuds/DimeDamali
Summary: The first ballie story I ever wrote.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first ballie story I ever wrote.

Bea stood in her cell staring out of the window. Her knees felt like they were to give in on her at any moment. Ever since Allie and she came out with their relationship, she has felt as though she had been walking on pins and needles. She was ecstatic that Allie was finally hers and even happier that everyone else knew but she couldn't help but to fear all of the people who weren't happy for them. All of the people who wanted to take her down. She feared that they would come after Allie. This fear had become her worst.

Bea couldn't help but to imagine Ferguson coming up with some maniacal plan to kill Allie. She shut her eyes as hard as possible and sat down on her bed. She grabbed the edges of her bed as hard as she could. Tears began to fall despite how hard she tried to hold them back. She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She couldn't show any type of weakness, not even to her own crew.

Before Bea could wipe away her tears she heard the door shut.

"Bea what's going on?" Allie rushed over to Bea. Before Bea could answer Allie sat down next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Allie pulled her in and held her as tight as she could. Bea wanted to tell her that everything was fine but she couldn't. She wanted desperately for everything to be fine but it wasn't. She couldn't speak.

"Talk to me" Allie pulled herself apart from Bea but only enough to look her in the eyes. She watched Bea cry for a moment before wiping tears from her eyes.

"Bea"

Bea sat all the way up separating herself completely from Allie.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to lose you" Bea dropped her head slightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." Allie grabbed Bea's hand and let it rest in-between them. Allie let a smile come to her lips. She couldn't help but to admire this moment. She could remember when Bea told her that nothing would happen between them and now Bea was all hers. All hers and crying over the possibly that one day she wouldn't be. "Is that why you are crying? Bea I told you a long time ago, there is no other place that I'd rather be then right here with you. I meant it then and I mean it now."

Bea looked into Allie's eyes. She loved the way Allie's eyes would smile when their eyes met. This made Bea's tears stop flowing. Her body became warm. She almost forgot what she had on her mind to say.

"It's not that, well, I mean… I know, I believe you. I just don't want someone to come in-between us. I've never felt like this before. I can't help but to think about everyone who has been taken from me. Everyone who gets close to me ends up dead or seriously hurt. I—"

"Bea I'm not afraid." Allie scooted closer

Before Bea could say anything she felt soft lips on hers. In this moment she felt every thought and fear leave her mind. All she could think about was how good Allie felt right to her right then.


End file.
